


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [20]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Zelgadis-san~~!"

Zel groaned. Not that again... Xelloss was positively _hyper_ taking _every_ opportunity to drive Zelgadis mad. The chimera silently wondered for an umpteenth time if his mazoku companion was starved to the point when he couldn't contain himself. But why _him_ , damn it?!

"Zel-saaan!" A cup of coffee floated in front of his face, then landed on the other side of the table splashing it's contents.

Zel gritted his teeth. Another stupid joke like that, and he was _Rah-Tilt_ ing the mazoku! Or better still... He rose up and left the dining room unnoticed by Lina and Co (who were still fighting over food like children). He certainly didn't want to give any _more_ food to the damned mazoku.

Xelloss sighed in relief. His plan was moving as smoothly as it ever could. No, he didn't want to drive the chimera crazy, but he wanted him upstairs and alone. The mazoku grinned and teleported to Zel's and Goury's shared room now occupied by a deliciously irritated chimera trying to read some scroll on ancient spells.

Zelgadis turned his head sharply when he heard the slightest sound of clothes rustling. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You again! Get out of here, mazoku, or you'll get a good hot _Rah-Tilt_!"

"Yare-yare, Zelgadis-san! Is it a way to greet a guest?" Xelloss smiled sweetly and inclined his head.

Zel gritted his teeth. The best way to get rid of this creature was ignore him, and chimera-shaman intended to do exactly that. A few minutes passed in silence, and Zelgadis was begining to think that Xelloss got tired of him and _finally_ left, when he felt a pair of hands sliding around himself from behind and a head on his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" Xelloss asked, his eyes _half_ -closed and glinting, his voice low and a little husky.

Zelgadis yelped and jumped to the other side of the room.

"Get OUT, or I'm going to-"

"...going to...?" Xelloss teleported across the room, and now was standing right in front of Zelgadis, his face bare inches away from the chimera's.

Zel tried to move away, but Xelloss moved along with him, so they ended with Zelgadis pinned to a wall, Xel's body flushed against him.

"I'm going to _Rah-Tilt_ you," Zel warned, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Then I'll have to do something to stop you..." With that he closed the distance between their lips.

Zelgadis froze. That was the first time someone touched him like _that_ , the first time someone _wanted_ to... But it was the DAMNED MAZOKU! Zelgadis pushed against his captor trying to get away, and to his utmost surprise Xelloss let him go. Zelgadis was on the other side of the room before the other could blink.

"Don't you dare _play_ with me!" he growled dangerously.

"I wasn't going to." Xelloss sounded serious. A careful look at him confirmed that his expression was also serious, his eyes fully open for once.

Zelgadis was taken aback. "What did you..."

"I said that I wasn't going to play with you. I am absolutely serious... or not!" the last one was accompanied by his trademark gesture of showing one finger and inclining his head with a closed-eyed grin as if he was saying "sore wa... himitsu desu!"

Zelgadis growled, but Xelloss was already gone.


End file.
